


Dept to pay

by roxmysox



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pain, Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxmysox/pseuds/roxmysox
Summary: Sora smiled.He had accomplished everything he wanted, and he was currently paying his dept for something going his way.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dept to pay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is a very /very/ short oneshot, and is really messy!  
> But feel free to leave a comment and share!

Sora felt relief.  
Or so thats what he believed it was.   
Relief, relief at the fact he felt as if he made a change, that he did something good. That he changed the world, saved his friends, saved his other half.  
Relief that he did it, he did all that he wished to accomplish.. Or so he believed.  
The brunet stared up at the sky, despite the burn in his eyes and pain in his chest, he shed no tears.  
Relief. Relief that Roxas hadnt still been in his heart, that his nobody was free from the chambers of his heart.  
The same heart that cried out for its loss as the blond left, the same heart that almost begged Roxas to return as soon as the other had left it.  
Sora smiled.  
He had accomplished everything he wanted, and he was currently paying his dept for something going his way.  
He accomplished everything, and for it he wouldn't see another light of day.  
His chest, it ached. He had gotten everything he wanted, done everything he wanted to do. So why did he still feel like he missed something, that. Not everything was settled?  
His mind trailed back to the blond, the same blond he dragged unknowingly into the world at the tender age of 14. The same blond who's, because of him, life was based off lies before being ruined entirely.   
The same blond who hated his guts before they even met, the same blond who he fought.  
The same blond who looked at him in the end, pain and acceptance. Even something more. And said, "You make a good other." as he let himself be returned to Sora with a heavy heart, trusting the brunet to return his life to him.

He could feel his hands getting heavy as he slowly became more and more stiff, higher and higher along his body.  
His heart felt empty, for the first time in a long time. Sora felt truly alone.  
"Hey Roxas?" He muttered softly, almost as if he was telling a secret. Of course, there was no response, not even a lift of feeling in his heart.  
In a way, he got used to Roxas' company, though not as physical as his other friendships. This one... It felt different, it felt nice.  
Not that his other friendships didnt feel nice, but for one that was more... Odd to sustain.. It was nice.   
Sora recalled nights he would ramble to his other half, he knew the other would listen, he could feel the way his heart soothed as if being lulled by a melody. He suspected Roxas enjoyed the talks, and so often he found himself rambling to the male in his heart.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment, humming as he opened them again.  
"I miss you.." He admitted, though it wasnt what he wanted to say, it was still the truth. The painful truth that fell into a void in which would never be heard. "I miss you.." He repeated, taking a breath as he was enveloped into cold darkness, encased into a beautiful seel of sparkling blue.   
A silent, "I loved you" played in the echos of the vast quietness.


End file.
